


Butterflies

by lovelyethereal



Series: Philkas Fics From Wattpad [7]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Summaries aren't my thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyethereal/pseuds/lovelyethereal
Summary: Follow up to 'Out in the Open' where Philip and Lukas go on a date.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semi_problematic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/gifts).



Philip felt giddy standing in front of the bathroom mirror, reorienting his hair a bit after finding pieces out of place and fixing his shirt. He flattened it, tugging on the sleeves of his jacket. He wondered briefly if he should change his shirt, suddenly regretting his choice of cologne then the sound of an engine turning into the drive sent his heart into a panic. "Shit, shit, shit, _shit._ " He prayed that Lukas would stay outside.

Downstairs, Helen peeked through the curtains and noticed the familiar teen walking up the path, hands clutched together tightly, and up the porch steps. She stepped over to the door and threw her hands up in surrender when Gabe sent her a look that said ' _be nice_ '. Lukas barely got the chance to knock before Helen swung the door open and propped herself against the doorframe. 

"Can we help you with something?" Helen asked, smirking openly when she witnessed Lukas gulp visibly.

"N-No, I mean yes, ma'am. I'm here for, um, Philip." The teen stammered and Helen's smirk grew wider. Gabe stepped in next, opening the screen door causing Helen to move out of the way.

"Come on in, son." Lukas smiles awkwardly as he enters, not having much experience with dating or the _'meet the parents'—_ or in this case _foster_ parents—portion of it. It was a little _overwhelming_ to say the least. Once inside, Lukas tried to relax to the best of his ability but he could feel Helen's gaze burning into him as he stood in the doorway. He was really just trying to avoid eye contact.

"So, Lukas," Helen began, taking a seat at the kitchen table where she could still watch Lukas attentively. "what are your intentions for my boy?"

"Um–"

"–Because, as you know, as the sheriff I own a gun." Helen cocked her head to the side, gaze narrowed with a slight nod. "I think we all know what that means." Lukas nodded, hesitant but quick, and broke eye contact with the Sheriff, looking anywhere he could. Everyone's focus immediately turned to the stairs when they creaked signifying that someone was coming down.

Philip trudged down the stairs, half of him expecting to see Helen and Gabe sitting in the living room watching whatever show was on TV. He was significantly startled when he noticed Lukas standing in the doorway, clad in a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans, grinning like idiot. "You're here early." He teased softly, not moving from the stairs, feeling like his feet were caught in concrete

"I guess I was excited." Lukas took a small step forward, weary of Helen watching him, even after Gabe came in and began to usher her out of the room.

 _"Maybe we should give these two some privacy._ " He'd whispered. Lukas took a few more steps toward the younger teen. Philip found the strength to lift his feet and move forward a bit, stopping when they were a good foot apart.

"We should, uh, probably get going," Lukas said, corners of his lips still pulled back in a grin as he spoke. Philip nodded in agreement, following Lukas to the door.

"Remember our chat! I won't hesitate." Lukas gulped at Helen's words, quickly retreating down the steps and over to his bike with Philip in tow.

"Jesus, Helen, you're gonna give the poor kid a heart attack." Gabe said as he watched Helen move back over toward the window, peeling the curtain back.

"As long as he understands what the consequences of hurting Philip are." She stated back, causing Gabe to shudder.

"Who did I marry?"

Outside, Lukas handed Philip one of his bike helmets, shoving it into his hands when he didn't initially take it. "Are you sure this is safe?" Philip asked skeptically as Lukas threw one leg over the middle, straddling the bike. He slipped his helmet on over his head and opened the portion the covered his face.

"Perfectly. I ride this to school everyday, never gotten into an accident. I promise it's safe, you've just gotta hold on to me." Lukas assured, closing the visor and facing forward. Philip sucked in a deep breath and pulled on the helmet, straddling the bike and wrapping his arms firmly around Lukas' torso. He began to relax a bit when the older teen started driving slow to start off, closing his eyes. Lukas began to pick up speed after a minute or two causing Philip to loosen his grip s little and open his eyes.

" _Wow_." He whispered, barely able to hear himself speaking as he took in the scenery around him. The trees whirled past them as the rode through town and down back roads. It was about seven when the bike came to a stop.

"We're here." Lukas announced, voice muffled by the helmet making his statement sound a lot like ' _free beer_ '. Philip untangled his arms from the other boy's torso and placed his feet on the ground, pulling the helmet off his head. He lifted himself off the bike, stumbling a bit before regaining his balance and shaking out his hair, looking up at the sign above him.

' _ARCADE!'_ it read and made Philip's heart sing. Philip didn't know how the night could get better than that. "Do you like it?" Lukas asked from behind him, shaking his own hair out. Philip could only nod rapidly and grin wide.

"I love it, trust me. This place is, like, in the middle of nowhere, though. How did you find it?" He asked, stepping closer to the building, the parking lot nearly empty, save for about three or five cars.

"I used to come here all the time with my mom when I was a kid." Lukas retold, frowning slightly at the memory of his late mother and Philip hesitated before grabbing the latter's hand reassuringly. As they entered the younger teen realized he had definitely underestimated the size of the Arcade, seeing a new game at every turn, stretching out a few hundred yards in each direction. Lukas paid for the currency to play the games while Philip wandered around. He stopped in front of a pair of identical dancing games.

Lukas found him not long after, eyes bright with the pure excitement that flooded his body. "Can we play this?!" Philip practically shrieked, bouncing on the balls of his feet, gaze flicking between Lukas and the machine. The older boy smiled fondly and stood for a moment, just watching Philip's excited expression. This boy was going to be the death of him.

"You're on, Shea." They both stepped up, inserting coins into the machines and thus began the war. Everything from there on out was a constant competition, Lukas in the lead with 5 wins whereas Philip only had two. Deciding that they should get going soon, they landed their sights on the last game they would play; Skee-Ball.

"You're going down, Waldenbeck. I'm a _pro_ at this game." Philip remarked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Lukas pushed off of the side of a nearby mechanism, smirking.

"Win or lose, I still beat you and you have to give me all your tickets." Philip frowned at that, having not thought it through, muttering a curse word under his breath. "Shall we begin?" Each teen took a coin and inserted it, starting the game. Philip grabbed the first ball, tossing it and missing by a long shot. Grabbing the second one, he prepared himself, watching as Lukas scored in the 50 and 100 holes. Philip tossed again, landing the ball in the 10.

"I thought you said you were a, what was the word you used, _pro_?" Lukas mocked and grabbed the last ball, landing in the 100 once again and Philip began to sulk, rolling the ball between his hands, determining whether or not he should try again or admit defeat. He decides to let the ball roll from his fingers, directly down into the 0. Lukas came up next to him, gathering his tickets from the dispenser.

"Guess I'm a little rusty." Philip relented, crossing his arms as he eyed Lukas who bent down to retrieve Philip's earnings. Philip decided to wait outside while Lukas went to pick something from the redemption area.

When he was ready Lukas walked outside with his hands behind his back. "Come to gloat some more?" Philip was brooding which Lukas found quite endearing, to be completely honest. Lukas didn't say anything, instead pulling a hand out from behind his back to reveal that he was holding a medium sized purple dog holding a blue gem in it's mouth. On the gem was ' _diamond in the ruff_ '. Lukas held it out to the younger teen, guilt overtaking his features.

"Forgive me? I'm sorry I'm _so_ good at arcade games." Philip rolled his eyes but Lukas could tell he wasn't annoyed by the smile playing on his lips.

"You're annoying... but I forgive you." He smiled like an idiot, reaching out for the stuffed dog. "I will admit, this has been a pretty nice first date. Hopefully one of many?"

"Oh, yeah, definitely."

 


End file.
